A video conference system, also called a video-conferencing system, refers to a system in which two or more individuals or groups at different places transmit a sound, video, or file to each other by using a transmission line or a multimedia device, to implement real-time and interactive communication, so as to achieve an objective of conferencing.
When two sides of a video conference are faced with some communications where a material object is shown, generally a local participant communicates with a remote participant by using a visual light source, for example, a laser pointer, to indicate a local target material object, while the remote participant can only conduct communication relevant to the material object with the local participant by talking.
However, sometimes some specific parts of the material object are difficult to be described by talking; when the remote participant wants to express a comment about these parts, description by talking is difficult to make the participant on the other side understand a precise position that the remote participant wants to indicate, and therefore a communication obstacle is caused, reducing user experience of the participants in the video conference.